Teddy Bear Love
by Innocent Gurl
Summary: ..On hiatus.. Hermione receives what seems to be an innocent and adorable present. Yet, strange things are suddenly happening that no one can explain. Could there actaully be more than what meets the eye?
1. Admire the Admirer

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. Nope, nada!

__

* * *

__

_"I'm sure she'll like it." _

__

* * *

"Hermione," Ron hollered. "Rise and shine!" 

Hermione groaned, wincing at the sudden light flooding in her room. "Wow Ron, look out this window, she has an excellent view from here." Harry yelled excitedly. She stretched and opened her eyes just in time to see Ron ready to pelt a pillow at her. "Alright, alright, I'm up." She moaned.

"Hey Hermione, why up so early? It's not even a weekday." Harry teased, his emerald colored eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hermione gave him one of her withering looks, "Why did I ever decide to give you guys the password and must you two rampage my room so early in the morning?"

Both boys looked solemnly at her and said in unison, "We must; it's our duty."

Hermione laughed and threw the nearest pillow. "Did you rehearse that?"

Harry grinned, "Nope, but you should have seen Ron before we came into your room. He started threatening Malfoy's portrait to open up or else…"

"Serves the git right. How did he end up as Head Boy anyways? Such a shame it didn't work." Muttered Ron. Hermione chuckled.

"Ugh, I'm starving! Come on Hermione hurry up! Breakfast is going to end soon!" Ron suddenly complained. Harry rolled his eyes, "Right and it just started." Ron didn't appear to have heard as he grumbled, mumbling nonstop about good health.

Hermione smiled, thinking how good it felt to be with her friends. "You two can go on ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes."

_

* * *

_

_"She'll fall for it for sure. Who knows, this plan may actually work. Imagine, kill two birds with one stone…"_

* * *

Hermione sat down for breakfast. "Finally," Ron said, chomping on a piece of toast. "Someone has decided to grace us with her presence. Harry and I were afraid you fell asleep in the bathroom or… got attacked!! Imagine, what would we ever do without our Head Girl?"

"Very funny Ron, very funny." Hermione scoffed, helping herself to bacon and eggs.

Harry asked curiously, "What did take you so long?"

"Ugh, its just one of those slow…." Hermione paused as the owls flew in for the weekly mail. "Hey guys, look, my mum sent us some homemade chocolate cookies!" Ron said grinning, reading a letter with Harry.

Hermione however wasn't listening for she was occupied with her own package. It was a rather small yellow box, yet was adorned with a beautiful black ribbon. Hermione eyed it curiously, wondering who might have sent it. She opened it carefully and to her surprise, it was a small teddy bear.

"Hermione, late birthday present?" Harry joked, poking at the fluffy white fur and the dark purple bow tied around its neck.

Ron looked over, "Dunno about that. Her birthday was three weeks ago!"

Hermione scrutinized every inch of the bear as she sat it on her lap, admiring the golden eyes. "Well, it is rather cute. I wonder who sent it to me." She said bemused.

Ron shruggled. "There's the card." He said, pointing a chocolate covered finger at a white envelope on the ground. Hermione picked it up and opened it to find a short letter. Harry and Ron watched her reaction as she scanned it quickly. To their utter dismay, a slight blush crept across her face.

"Well, he seems really nice and…interesting." Hermione admitted, wrapping her arms around the bear and smiling thoughtfully.

_"He?"_ Ron gaped.

Ron stared at Harry. The message on his face saying, "Did you send that?" He got all the answer he needed as he saw the slight crestfallen look on his best friend's face.

_

* * *

_

_"Yesss, she received it…."_

* * *

"Draco, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing Blaise. Nothing."

* * *

**A/N****:** Heh heh, never judge a book by its cover. What might be up with Harry? Oh and for reference, Hermione's birthday is on September 19th. That's all for now folks, don't forget to review!


	2. Frets and Fanfare

****

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters… but I own the plot. (muhahaa)

**Big thanks go to:** kani4, Hermionewannabe8, wats up?, KitFoxGurl, Mirrored Beauty, Laurie09, Hermionefan4, CeruleanShowers, Moraforever, Carrie, cutemouse, Icequeen, and Bluberry-Gurl.

Chocolates for all!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Frets and Fanfare

"Alright, I'm feeling jealous. Its absolutely adorable!!" Ginny squealed, eyeing the bear enviously. The two were each sitting in oversized and rather comfy chairs in the Head Boy/Girl common room.

Hermione laughed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The book, "Advanced Transfiguration 7" lay abandoned on the ground. She glanced over at Ginny, who admired the bear and looked around thoughtfully.

"You're so lucky. Malfoy is barely ever around or is he in his room?"

"I bet he's in Slytherin common room. He's barely ever in here, which I am thankful of," said Hermione quietly. Noting Hermione's slight displeasure at the topic, Ginny immediately changed the subject back to the bear.

"You've got to figure out who sent this. He must be such a sweetie!" Ginny said, hugging the teddy bear before handing it to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, staring into the bear's gold eyes. "Well he didn't write his name or ' from your secret admirer' in the card. I don't even know if he goes to Hogwarts. Besides, I really need to study for the NEWTs." She looked at her calendar and frowned.

"NEWTs???? Oh come on, its still awhile away. Stop worrying about it, you're do fine." Ginny said sighing.

"No, I think I really should study. I'll have less time to do it later on. Professor McGonagall told me she has an important Head Girl duty for me to do soon," said Hermione seriously, "Also I —"

But she broke off, as Ginny interrupted, "Exactly, you're have some head girl duty later on, which is why you should take a break. Want to take a walk with me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest more but than after some thought, reluctantly mumbled, "Alright, lets go."

"That's the spirit!" said Ginny beaming.

Hermione stood up and glanced at the bear before sticking it in her bag. She admitted it was a gorgeous bear, also so soft and made from such fine and expensive material, she couldn't help but be very fond of it.

* * *

"So we were just leaving The Three Broomsticks and he asked me if I'd like to go with him on the next Hogsmeade visit!" said Ginny excitedly.

Hermione grinned, wrapping her crimson and goldenrod striped scarf around her neck. "That's great! I knew that he liked you!"

Ginny bobbed her head happily as they strode off down the lawn toward the lake. They stopped as they reached an area near the edge of the lake and sat down on the grass. It was a rather fine, warm day, yet the cool breeze indicated the nearness of October. The sunlight reflected on the smooth surface of the lake and the trees swayed gently to the wind. Hermione immediately didn't regret coming outside as she relaxed and stared at the fluffy clouds floating above.

"Harry and Ron are in the Gryffindor common room, finishing up homework. I think anyways," said Hermione, absentmindedly, staring at a cloud in a shape of a mushroom.

"Yeah, oh, and we have quidditch practice tomorrow. Ron is an excellent keeper, eh? Much improvement since the first year he played." said Ginny giggling.

"I know what you mean. Harry of course is a brilliant seeker as well as captain and you are definitely a great chaser! That was an excellent game against Hufflepuff yesterday. You guys completely creamed them!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Yeah, the snitch—"

Ginny was cut off as she heard two loud and angry voices coming towards the lake. "Why not what?" Pansy Parkinson whined at another figure that turned out to be Blaise. Hermione didn't know him that well except for the fact that he was a rather strange Slytherin and perhaps Draco Malfoy's friend.

"That was a dim-witted idea!"

"Its just one little favor!" Pansy shouted, running after Blaise who was walking swiftly towards the edge of the lake, trying his hardest to ignore Pansy.

"Pansy, I said no."

"Blaise, please!"

"You're out of your mind."

"I don't see why not?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ask someone else." Blaise said simply and turned around and walked back to the castle.

Pansy's eyes grew wide, angry, and slightly watery. She turned away to notice Hermione and Ginny watching her. Pansy and Hermione met each other's eyes and for a moment neither said a word. Hermione was surprised to see Pansy like that but couldn't help feel not a bit sorry at whatever caused her distress. Suddenly Pansy seemed to realize whom she was staring at, sneered and to Hermione's surprise, marched away without a single taunting comment.

* * *

**Next Time: **Professor McGonagall talks to both Hermione and Draco about something rather important and a surprise is store for Hermione….

**A/N: **Well, I've decided go on with a second chapter! Yes, I wasn't exactly planning to have a long fic. (Although I admit it wouldn't have made any sense if it were a one-shot.) It was actually just a very weird plot bunny that kept bothering me so long. Yet since I got such lovely reviews I suppose I'll go on with this fic. Sorry that there was no sign of Draco in this chapter and that the chapter had some parts that seems unnecessary, but it is actually important for the fic. Also, keep in mind that Draco might not be the one who gave Hermione the teddy bear; it could always be someone else. The italics in the first chapter will be explained eventually as well. Oh, and next time, I promise I'll have a longer chapter!

Well, until later, review!


	3. Bordom, Books, and Boggled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Harry Potter.

**Thanks to:** Mirrored Beauty, Nelly22, cutemouse, Only I, sunny, CassandraRaven, Cheri, Me, kani4, Moraforver, Bluberry-Gurl, and Merja.

Ice cream to all of you!

CHAPTER 3- Boredom, Books, and Boogled

_Scratch. Sccccratch. _

Hermione tiredly scribbled down some notes as Professor Binns floated by, lecturing diligently on The Act of 1816. Attending the no-particular-reason party in the Gyffindor common room last night (Seamus claimed he was bored) wasn't the type of thing to go to if you wanted sleep afterwards... the conversations certainly scarred her for life.

Hermione did note that she wasn't the only one not paying any attention. Neville had to woken up twice so far in the History of Magic and the class as a whole didn't seem to be paying attention. Dean was sniffling, literally bored to tears. Harry and Ron were struggling to concentrate and write notes but were ending up writing notes to each other instead.

Hermione looked down at her watch and sighed with relief, only eight minutes were left. She twirled her quill absentmindly while smiling slightly to herself; at least she had something to look forward to. She unfolded a wrinkled piece of parchment from her pocket,

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Please report to my office promptly after Professor Binn's class. I will talk to both Mr. Malfoy and you about the extra assignment. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Five page essay on the Revolt of 1834 is due tomorrow class." Professor Binn requested in his monotone voice. Nearly everyone groaned upon hearing this, even Ron woke up at the news.

"Tomorrow?!?" Ron exclaimed in horror, visions of his evening plans destroyed.

"Yes, tomorrow Mr. Weasley and it better not be late!" Professor Binns snapped, glaring disapprovingly at the class.

Mutters of disapproval and complaints echoed through the classroom as the students packed up and filed out, highly disgruntled.

"Bloody hell, five pages due tomorrow!" Harry said remorsefully as they strode towards potions. "Adding up all the work we already have, homework will take up most of the evening!"

"Yeah." Ron agreed miserably, shoving a book hastily in his bag.

Hermione nodded slowly, "Also...oh no...I'm supposed to see Professor McGonagall."

Harry smiled sympathetically, "What's worse? Having to endure Snape's presence or work an assignment with Malfoy?"

"The assignment with the ferret." Ron replied as Hermione waved goodbye and dashed the other way.

"Poor Mione, but whatever she have to do, it won't be that bad... right?"

**:-:-:-:**

"Well, hello Granger." Malfoy drawled from his seat as Hermione came rushing in.

She glanced at him and than walked past. He was sitting with his legs crossed and hands resting on the armrests with a strange wearily look on his face. Though she might have imagined it as he sneered at her.

"A mudblood should at least have the decency to greet. Or have you gone mute?" He said smirking as Hermione sat in another cushioned chair. His smirk widened as he noticed her staring angrily at the floor and the deep breaths she took.

"I believe that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," she replied coolly, forcing herself to looking at him directly.

For a reason she couldn't figure out, Malfoy's eyes glowed with amusement, the corners of his mouth curving slightly.

"PMS Granger?" He said, peering at her. "Figures. Than again, I can't blame you. Such a pity you lost your potions notes."

Hermione drew in a quick breath, her fingers already finding her wand. She had decided aready not to answer anything from him. She breathed deeply, conjuring pictures of bouncing ferrets in her mind.

"Well?" He said jauntily, enjoying himself.

Hermione could picture her bridge of patience in her mind and it was about to break. Than she thought of Malfoy falling off a bridge and she grinned inwardly but than immediately frowned.

"Wait, how did you-, MALFOY, GIVE ME BACK MY NOTES!" Hermione hissed.

"You're the one who left them lying around. Besides, we already used your notes. I already have mines, which is all we need. We are _partners _in that class." He said sneeringly.

"Unfortunately." Hermione growled angrily.

"Likewise," Malfoy retorted, leaning back into his chair. "You're a bloody nuisance, squabbling every few minutes."

"I do not squabble every few minutes and if you actually tried to cooperate ..." She said hotly through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell me what to do you filthy mu-"

"Is that the new book, _The Acts Through The Ages_?!?!?"Hermione interrupted excitedly, picking up a book on one the chairs and eagerly flipping the pages.

"Try looking at the cover." Draco said sarcastically and than smirked, "That book happens to be my personal copy."

_What????? _

"Where did you find it?" Hermione inquired, very surprised. "This week the bookstore didn't have any more copies!"

"Well, on Monday I happened to have bought the last one in stock." Draco said smugly.

_Damn._

Hermione stared longingly at the book she has been searching all over for weeks. This was the book that would help big time in her essay, now if only she had one...

_What to do?_

She could see if anyone else had a copy. Hermione groaned inwardly. Right. She couldn't possibly ask every person she comes to that. Which means.... No. No way was she going to ask Malfoy. What if he says no? Wait, what do she mean by _if?_ Of course he will refuse and probably be absolutely horrible. She wished Malfoy could be nice to her just this one time. Hermione gazed vaguely at Malfoy and thought with hope, _it's worth a try._

"Er...Malfoy?" She asked timidly.

"What?" The Slytherin said tiredly, examining a small statue on a coffee table.

"Could I borrow this book?" Hermione said, her voice coming out more hesitantly than she wanted.

Silence.

"Um, well?" She continued nervously.

No reply.

"Er, I promise I'll give it back the next day." Hermione said hurriedly.

More silence.

_"Well, this can certainly be infuriating," _Hermione thought glumly.

"Granger, it's 'can I', not 'could I'." He said finally, twirling his wand between his fingers and snickering into the arm of his seat.

Hermione blinked, scrunching her nose in confusion. "What are you...oh! Wait, MALFOY, that wasn't the _point_!"

"Of course." He smirked, watching her reactions gleefully.

She glared vehemently, highly annoyed as she opened her mouth to bite back when Professor McGonagall suddenly walked briskly into the room. "I..." She paused, raising her eyebrows and a surprised look appeared on her face.

"Ah. Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy... I apologize for being late. My meeting with the headmaster took longer than I expected. I assume everything went well when I was away?" Professor McGonagall asked, blinking, a strange look on her face as if she surprised to see them in her office.

"Er, yes Professor." Hermione said, hesitating slightly.

"Well than," Professor McGonagall began, still looking flustered and slightly suspicious, "I am very proud at the tremendous effort you both put into your daily class and homework and impressed at the level of achievement and the way you both challenge yourselves to go higher. Because of this, Headmaster Dumbledore and I have decided that the both of you are eligible to do an extra assignment."

She paused for a moment and than said astutely, "This assignment requires teamwork and I hope the two of you can set aside differences for this."

Hermione groaned inwardly, the chances of Malfoy and her working together civilly _and_ with progress were quite slim.

She observed the two seventh years sternly and stated, "You both are to work on a potions project. If researched and done correctly, it could become a significant help to one of the departments at the Ministry. How, I have not yet been told." She walked briskly to her desk, picked up two parchments and handed them to the two students. "Here is the instructions to get you both started but I have to say, the two of you will have to do quite a lot of research to pull this task off."

Hermione frowned slightly, unable to decide if she ought to be happy to be working on such an important project or to be upset that it was _another _potions project with Malfoy.

"That would be all. Have I made myself clear?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply as she sat at her desk and looked at them expectantly.

Draco and Hermione nodded mutely as they rose from their seats and than walked towards the door.

Once out of the office, Draco and Hermione walked silently down the corridor.

"Granger," Draco said casually as they entered the Heads common room.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned her head around slightly. Draco slowly took out a book from his bag and calmly held it out to her. Hermione gave him a curious look, took it and glanced at the cover. As soon as she saw the title, she blinked, startled. "Oh! Um, thank you very much... Malfoy."

But when she lifted her face to meet his, he was already gone.

**:-:-:-:**

Sometime during the day, resting innocently on Hermione's desk, a teddy bear's eyes glowed a malevolent red.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back!!!!! Yes, finally. Ughh...it was such a pain. The Internet refused to work! None of the files I saved this as would open up so...I had to rewrite it again...at a library. When I finally got the computer to work again (Something messed everything up) and then, the chapter wouldn't upload.... Grrrr.... Talk about bad luck! Finally, I tried to upload on another computer and it actually worked. 

If this happens again....

.....I'll be keeping some aspirin near by...

Anyways, this chapter is mostly about Hermione's thoughts and finally some Draco action. Thanks everyone for your reviews and I hope this chapter could make up at least some of the time I wasn't able to update. :)

Until later,

Innocent Gurl

* * *

10/2 Note: Earlier today, I found out I accidentally deleted a paragraph and had to take this chapter down for the revision. Also thanks to Meriadoc/Celithrathien who corrected me on an interestingly ironic sentence. 


End file.
